Darkness in my Heart
by Hihane
Summary: Sasuke, gaara, Hinata, and Neji reflect how Naruto has helped them. Even if he doesn't notice he has.
1. Chapter 1

Darkness in my heart...

Chapter one: Avenger

He was a dobe. A complete idiot. The lowest in our class. People like him don't make it far. Yet...

_"I'm going to be Hokage!"_

Heh. Yeah. He was an idiot.

It's strange how you can feel close to someone without even saying a kind word to each other.

_"You dobe."_

_"Shut up Sasuke! Just you wait! I'll be better then you one day!"_

Always having goals for himself. No matter how stupid they may be, he was always determined to accomplish them. Sometimes... he even succeeded.

_"People like him don't care about anything. He didn't have any parents so he thinks he can get away with anything..."_

He was lucky. He didn't have anything. He had nothing to lose. When he did... he fought his hardest to protect the ones he cared for. If only...

_"hate me. detest me. Live in an unsightly way. Run. Run and cling to life.."_

I could never protect the ones i cared for... not even now...

_"Naruto! Something weird is wrong with him. I'll handle him! You go help Sakura!"_

_"No. You can't fight him. Your to injured. Leave this to me."_

_"but..."_

The look he gets. The looks he gets when he's fighting for someone he cares for... It's like nothing else. When he gets that look, you hope to whatever god there is that he wins.

I remember when i first met him. When i first really met him. I was at the pier. Back then... I thought there was no way i could live up to my brother. I dont know how long I sat there. I don't know how often i cryed. But i do remember turning around and there he was. Just looking off into the distance. He had a sad look. It seemed to refelct everything I was feeling. He looked down at me and did that stupid grin of his and walked off. I didn't know how long he had been standing there. But when he looked down and smiled, i felt regenerated. I got back to my feet and ran home, grinning all the way.

Why couldn't have things stayed that way?

_"He will come to me. He will come in search of power."_

That man... thing almost... he ruined everything... I let him ruin everything.

_"You can't even put a scratch on my head band!"_

He was my best friend.

_"If you want my kind of power, there is something you must do first."_

He was an over achiver.

_"I will be Hokage!"_

He was...

_"Are you ok? Mr. Scardy cat!"_

what was he exactly?

That day in the forest. That look in his eyes. it... It wasn't the look i wanted to see. Even on his cheerful face it was still... still... evil. And that day at the valley... that red chakra... His eyes, slit and blood red. He was on all fours. Whiskers formed on his cheeks and behind him... tails... how many were there? Let's see... there were... one... two... six... eight... nine... there was nine tails...

nine tails...

heh. I'm almost not surpirsed.

He was kyuubi. and i...

_"That's Uchiha! Uchiha Sasuke!"_

_"Isn't he the only survivor of..."_

_"I am an avenger!"_

Heh. I'm nobody. Nobody but an avenger. I have no name. I am only existing for revenge. What other reason is there?

_"I'm going to be Hok..."_

heh... What a dobe.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Monster

_"Stay away from us, you monster."_

They didn't understand.

_"She never loved you! Your the reason why she died!"_

Why me? Why did it have to be me?

_"Come on Gaara. Listen to your big sister...'_

_"Yeah. Listen to your big brother..."_

Siblings. how were they my siblings. They never cared for me. Did they?

_"It hurts doesn't it?"_

Hurt? Nothing hurts me.

_"The feeling of complete lonliness?"_

Yes. It does. But...

How did he know?

He had friends.

He had people that cared for him.

_"We both have monsters inside us."_

Him? A monster? He was not a monster. He was the light. The light that can shine through even the darkest of dark. The kind of light that brings you to life.

_"I am going to be hokage!"_

He wants to be a kage? Why protect those that hate you. That shun you. That want you to die. Why protect them?

_"My friends are precious to me. They acknowleded me. I will protect them no matter what! And if you ever harm them again...!"_

I get it. The whole time we fought... he didn't fight me because he thought i was a monster. He fought me to protect the ones he cared for. The ones that cared for him.

_"You! You want to become Kazekage! Why! The whole village hates you! Gaara..."_

_"He doesn't care. His village hates him and yet... he wants to protect them. Gain their acknowledgment. That's what i want."_

_"Gaara..."_

Yes. I will protect them. I will do anything to protect them. They are my village. They are the people i care about. even if they dont care about me. I have a friend now.

Wait...

a...a friend?

no...

I have friends.

To smile. To... be happy. Is this what it's like? To no longer be in the darkness. To have been helped into the light. To have people who... care... about you.

Is that happiness?

_"haha!"_

He has such a stupid grin. A stupid laugh. He would have been the first one I would kill. But... even if I had decided to kill him. Would i have been able to?

_"I am Uzumaki Naruto!..."_

No. I don't think i would have been.

it's almost funny.

I think he doesn't even notice how he helps people. Just his presence alone... You can't be mad. You can't be lonly. You can't hate. He won't let you.

_"You need to be careful. There's people out there called the akatsuki. They are trying to gather all the tailed demons. Watch your back."_

Where was the old man getting at? i will never fall to such people. there's... others... hn. I he found out... If he found out that any of them were captured... He would save them. He wouldn't even have to know them. And i'll help him. I'll help him save them. After all... their almost... family... aren't they.

_"I've come to bring you to the akatsuki."_

Akatsuki? Over my dead body.


	3. Chapter 3

Reviews

**Un4gtbluv**: its a series of one shots Hinata will be the last one (i know. not a lot of people, but i dont think there are people out there who have been as influenced as these four)

**ShinobiFighter101:** Heres the update

Chapter 3: Fighter

I hated them

_"Neji, this is your cousin."_

No, not hate. I DISPISED them.

_"She's three years old today."_

All because of her.

_"Daddy, she's pretty."_

She was pathetic.

_"I'm going to change the hyuuga!"_

Change it? People don't change. It is destiny. They are who they are and that's all they'll ever be.

_"...It was my worst techinique."_

Maybe... Maybe they can change. Maybe... all this time...

I've been trying to change my destiny.

_"Your a member of the branch house. She's the heir to the head of house. This is the way things are."_

_"it's not fair."_

I'm sure that's what he thought. "It's not fair." Because of what he is. For him... i bet it's never been fair.

_"th...this chakra... what is it? It's... it's not human..."_

To have that... thing... inside, and yet... to still be smiling. To still be happy. How is that possible. Why doesn't he just give up?

_"That is my way of the ninja!"_

Way of the ninja, huh? That's the same thing she said. Way of the ninja. To never give up... no matter what. To have acknowledgment. To have people care about you.

_"You father. He didn't sacrifice himself because he was branch and it was his duty. He did it because we were brothers. We were family."_

Family. He... he never had a family. When you meet someone like him... it almost makes you ashamed of what you were. About how you thought about life. You may think you have it bad and that everyone hates you... but... When everyone really DOES hate you and you can still smile. Smile about everything. Even when the world is against you and you have nobody to run to.

_"If anyone can cure his darkness, it's you."_

I ment that when i said it. When i see his friends when their around him... they're all smiling. I don't think they can help it.

_"I'm going to be Hokage!"_

_"Once a loser, always a loser."_

How many times have i been wrong?

_"Don't cheer for someone you dont know."_

How can you belittle some one you don't know? She had always been shy. She almost seemed... Frightened of everything. But that day we fought...

"_I will not give up! That... is my way of the ninja."_

heh. Way of the ninja. When ever he cheered for her... she was brave. She...changed. Just because... he was there.

but why? Why would she change her composure because he...

heh. that's why.

Naruto, I acknowledge you.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN i know a pathetically short chapter. But face it, we dont see a lot of neji.


	4. Chapter 4

to **ShinobiFighter101:** thanks for the review

To **Demontrust:** Thanks for the review

this will be the last chapter.

Chapter Four: Admirer

Naruto-kun...

_"I'll never give up! That's my way of the ninja!"_

No matter what people said or did to you, you always held your head high.

_"I'm going to be Hokage!"_

You are strong. You are brave. You're everything I'm not.

_"The Hyuuga have no future if YOUR the one inheritor."_

I tried my best, always, but it was never good enough. Never...

That day I talked to you before your fight with Neji-niisan...

"_I always thought you were dark and weird..."_

Your words hurt me...

_"But you know... I like people like you."_

And gave me hope.

"_Sakura-chan! Did you see that! Huh? Whaddya think?"_

You tried hard for her to notice you. I tried hard for you to notice me.

_"Hinata... what ever you do... if you go up against Neji... Don't fight him... Promise me Hinata..."_

I was so scared. Neji was family. I love everyone in my family, but he had so much hate... and i didn't know why...

_"Give up. Your so pathetic. Just give it up."_

I wanted to... I never wanted to fight again... but... I didn't want to be pathetic. I wanted to be strong and brave. Like you. Then i heard something i thought i'd never hear.

_"Go Hinata! Beat the crap out of him! You can do it Hinata!"_

You had actaully called out my name. You had noticed me... for the very first time. That gave me courage.

_"I CAN do this!"_

That was all I thought about. That and the fact that you were watching me and cheering me on. It didn't matter that he was stronger then me and that he wanted me to die. I was going to prove myself to everybody and have them acknowledge me as the heir to the Hyuuga. I wasn't going to back down.

That is my way of the ninja.

The fight went on, and no matter how many times I fell... no matter how many times i thought it was hopeless, you were always there to call my name and give me support. I would either win, or die trying. That was my belief at the time. My way of the ninja.

This was it. I could barely move. his hand was coming in for the final strike. You called my name one last time...

"_That's enough! I think we have a clear winner."_

I opened my eyes. The jounin were holding him back. The last thing i remember was you leaning over me.

_"Naruto-kun... did I... manage to change... even a little...?"_

I always messed up during missions. I would trip and fall. I would mess up on attack. I would get a jutsu wrong. I would set off one of our traps. I started to think there was no hope for me. Then i would remember what you were like at the academy...

_"NARUTO! That is not how you do the jutsu! Try it again! Concentrate on your chakra! Stop fooling around or you'll fail this class!"_

_"Naruto! Did you set off another trap? Go back and set it al up again! NOW!"_

_"What an idiot! Does he have two left feet or something?"_

You would yell back or smile as if they didn't just insult you. I remember seeing you for the first time. You were like that.

_"How can he do that? Doesn't he care that everyone is watching him? Won't his family think he's a disgrace?"_

That was what i thought when i saw you fumbeling around. only after that did i learn you HAD no parents. That when i started looking up to you. Even after all the hard times and the things that people put you through, you still got up, smiled, laughed, retaliated. but i had no idea that that admiration would turn to...

Th... That's not important...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that was the final chapter, unless you can think of someone else that Naruto has helped without really knowing it. If so, send me an email at or . Or you could add me to a messenger for the hell of it.


End file.
